Bucket Of Realizations
by BlackGardenia
Summary: Part 2 of 'Wakeful Dreaming'. Demanding answers, Sakura seeks out Naruto. She just wasn't expecting to learn about his 'intruder'. Or that Sasuke was in Konoha. SasuNaru. Rated for lemony-lime.


**Hi there! Long time, hunh? Yeah... anyway, this little piece is Part Two of 'Wakeful Slumbering'. Funny bit of history: When I wrote 'Wakeful Slumbering', I hadn't intended of continuing it, after all, it was only a bleep of a story in my head. Buuut, after I posted it, a few days later the story kinda kept going in my head. I wrote out what was there, but couldn't seem to finish it. Keni found that little blurb, proceeded to verbally kick my lazy butt, and now... here's the finished product. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own...a tiny gray cat named Jingo, my Zeebee-non-zeebee, a crap-load of books, a few name tags and an awesome hair cut. I do not, however, own any rights to 'Naruto'. Pity.**

* * *

She was frustrated. She had always prided herself on her intelligence, believed that while it may take a while, the answer to a puzzling situation or difficult questions would soon become apparent.

The answer would make itself known and Sakura would grin, sigh, laugh or in some cases twitch and smack her forehead.

There was nothing this time.

Admittedly, she only had a withdrawn and absentminded Naruto as a clue... but, it was Naruto! Probably one of the most constant people she knew, considering his unpredictability.

Well. _That _made sense. _Scoff._

She dropped her head to the palm of her hand; she was thinking in circles again.

It bothered her, the butterflies in her stomach, the subtle, yet _very_ annoying, part of her mind that nagged at her. There was something she should know and, yes, she _had _promised Naruto that she wouldn't pry..._yet..._

...but what if his 'secret' was damaging to his health? Or maybe he was doing something illegal? Nah, she couldn't see _that _one.

She was done trying to figure it out on her own, though. Rising up from the window seat of her apartment, she flicked a few stray hairs back in place in the hall mirror, paused long enough to wonder _why_ she was checking her hair, and then slipped her feet into her sandals and locked the door behind her.

Her legs easily found a smooth, swift pace that closed the distance between her home and Naruto's. The late evening air was cool against Sakura's face, the breeze whirling through her bangs and flushing her cheeks.

She could feel the tension in her shoulders ease, knowing the answers she wanted were near. Sure, she felt a little bad about her planned methods for extracting the information from her best friend, and, okay, a lot nosy.

Her eyes flashed. She _knew _he had seen the moment between them for what it was; an opening. His chance. The one he would have jumped at any other time, but not then. That's what she wanted to know. Why?

It almost seemed selfish, but that wasn't her intention. After all, her beloved idiot-friend hadn't make his love for her a secret. Not for years. The way he smiled only for her. His drive, his very being screamed 'Loyalty'. What he felt for her was genuine, not some fleeting fantasy.

And Sakura had finally decided to give him his chance and it hadn't been an easy decision on her part.

She understood that letting him in, opening her heart to another view of Naruto would burn the bridge. Crossing the line between friendship and lovers was dangerous.

She'd lost one already. She honestly believed that losing Naruto would kill her.

Dramatic? Yes. True? Duh.

And on some level, his backing away had been a slap in the face. Rejection had burned for a moment in her stomach, ugly words toward Naruto, and herself, had whipped a frenzy in her head. She had tramped them down. They were pointless and self-pity was disgusting.

With that, she shook her head to throw away the deep and dark thoughts plaguing her mind. What was the point when she was here?

Slowing her stride, she skipped up the steps and knocking once, as usual, she opened Naruto's door.

* * *

Naruto's face paled considerably with the knock on the door. Oh, Kami. He knew of only one person who knocked like that; one thud up high on the door, and then she'd let herself in.

Oh, Sakura was going to be so, so pissed and there wasn't a damn thing he could do at this point. The bucket of goop was already tipping.

Squatting behind the couch, frozen, he watched as the grayish and very sticky slop cascaded from the upside down bucket, once poised over the door frame, to land over Sakura's head and shoulders, dripping in thick rivulets down her body.

Wide eyed and hunching, a sharp gasp flew from her dropped jaw. Swiping the gloop from her face, she ran her fingers through the glumpy strands of her hair, large clumps of flour, oatmeal and water falling from between her fingers.

Man, if he wasn't so scared, Naruto would be rolling on the floor, clutching his sides in laughing agony. As it was, he couldn't help the snickers, and the unmistakable sounds reached Sakura's ears. Piercing and deadly, her glare zeroed in and focused on Naruto with unshakeable fury.

"If you even _think_ I'm going to let you live after this, you are utterly mistaken. Make your peace, Naruto"

He gulped. Knowing better than to try and run, he made himself appear smaller by scrunching his shoulders and wrapping his arms over his head. "Wait! Wait! I can explain, _really!_ That wasn't for you! WAIT! Sakura?!"

Oh, Shit. She'd disappeared. Feeling chakra flare by his side, Naruto rolled to his left, knocking into the couch and watching her fist break through the fabric less than an inch from his nose. Little spots of sticky goop flying everywhere, splashing onto his face and-

_Bam!_

- hot pain rifled through his ribs, feeling a few of them crack under the pressure of her foot, and then break as he slammed into the wall, a wheezing breath hissed though his teeth. Hitting the floor harder than appreciated, he barely managed to dodge another chakra-laced attack with a shadow clone.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Oh, Shut it, it's your fault!"

Sitting in the middle of his up-turned living room, shirtless, Naruto rested his now-healed right arm on top of his head while Sakura mended his ribs back together.

Twenty-six Shadow clones, three semi-gentle blasts of wind, too-many-to-count-hits and Naruto had finally cracked under the pressure.

He'd told Sakura that the old-school trick was for Sasuke.

For an instant, Sakura's anger had morphed into something that only the worst of people should be subject to, but she had read his face, saw the truth in his eyes and an hour later, with the half-moon shining in the kitchen window, she was healing the last of the fractures, bruises and bleeding wounds.

Somewhere, deep down, Naruto figured she felt at least a _little _bad. After all, she could have let him heal his natural way; a few days and he'd be back to normal, but, this way he'd be sore tonight, and perfect by morning. Hee!

Studying her; seeing the way her face had flushed from exertion, splotched with hardened goop and her hair sticking up every which way, she looked adorable. Blushing from habit, he'd told her so.

She had given him a dirty look, but had decided to use a little more anesthesia while re-fitting and healing his ribs.

"Okay, you should be able to breath easier, now spill it. I won't warn you again, Naruto; tell me _everything_. What about Sasuke? Why try to prank him? Also, I..., I want to know why you didn't kiss me yesterday? I mean, I know you saw that you could have"

Cheeks flaming, remembering just _who _he _had _kissed yesterday, Naruto tried to swallow the lump in his throat, already regretting his slip.

"Um, about that... I guess... well, I still love you, Sakura. I always wil-_ow! _" -she pinched his side- "maybe I should wait until you're fin-_OW!_ " -a rough spike of chakra grazed his broken ribs - "okay! I never noticed before yesterday, but...um, I don't love you _like that_, anymore. I...well..., I'm not _in love_ with you. I guess, somewhere downs the road, I started seeing you as kind'a a sister or something"

He waited for her reaction, watching her from the corner of his eye to make sure she wouldn't catch him off guard should she try to hit him. The chakra from her hands lessened and she met his gaze, surprising him with the softness shimmering in the emerald depths.

"Really? Hunh, that's cool. It kinda' makes it easier, anyway. This way, we wont have to worry about things becoming awkward should we ever had broken up"

Attempting a shrug, hissing in a breath that made Sakura continue with renewed focus on healing him, Naruto waved off her comment. "Naw, that wouldn't have happened. I'm a life-er, Sakura; we wouldn't have broken up"

A sudden realization dawned on him, his jaw tightening so it wouldn't drop open in shock.

He'd said it himself: A Life-er; once they developed, the feelings he had for someone may change, but they were there forever.

He used to despise Sasuke for everything he had but didn't appreciate. Then he'd despised how easily and quickly he grew in strength. Then he came to understand, and viewed Sasuke as a rival, but a friend. Then best friend. People _loved_ their closest friends. Right? Plus, you never know what you have until it's gone. Sasuke left.

So, could Naruto have loved Sasuke too much? Leaving room for a different sense of lost love?

"I'm waiting..." Yelping in surprise when Sakura's voice cut into his thoughts, Naruto twitched and laughed to hide his embarrassment. Wow, good thing Sakura couldn't read his mind.

One pink brow lifted, her gaze too trained on his bared side to look at him, but he knew the look. She was amused and annoyed by his lack of attention. Clearing his throat, he started talking.

"Oh, right... so, the other night someone broke in here" Sakura paused and raised her head. "What?!"

"Meh, it wasn't a big deal. I chased him off, but I couldn't sleep after that; I was too annoyed waiting for him to come back. Man, what gives anyway? The bastard stood there, watching me sleep and when I wake up, he takes off"

"That's just plain creepy, Naruto. Do you know who it was? Did he come back?"

Knowing Sakura was finished with her work when she sat back on her heels, her posture relaxing, Naruto lowered his arm and scratched the back of it with his other hand. He really didn't want to tell her about Sasuke. He was scared of what it would mean. Right now, with it being his and Sasuke's secret, it didn't seem real. Telling another person would make it undeniable, and could have such a negative impact.

He could be labeled as a traitor for withholding information on a missing-nin.

He could lose Sakura's friendship for withholding information on _Sasuke_.

He could lose Sasuke.

Taking a calming breath, he looked around his home. The after-effects of a brawl laid everywhere. His couch was in pieces, the kitchen table on it's side, chairs strewn, broken plant pottery and soil scuffed over the floor. Holes in the walls and everywhere he looked there were dried clumps of the damned goop.

He didn't really care, what mattered more was the lack of dust. Dishes stacked neatly behind cupboard doors. The clear moonlight shining in the clean windows. The stocked fridge - even though most of it was healthy foods, the milk at least wasn't expired.

Waking up, confused by the images playing havoc in his head, then seeing his apartment so clean...

...he hadn't dreamt of Sasuke. He'd been here. The epihany had knocked him to his ass.

Sasuke had broken in, made himself at home and cleaned - probably searching for hidden weapons in the process and then..Naruto had woken up. Had held him, kissed him and then was put to sleep by the Sharingan. He knew it was true.

Not to mention, if he told _all _the truth, wouldn't that be admitting that he might be...gay? Was he? His heart lurched inside his sore chest and he absentmindedly soothed the area with his palm, his dark blue eyes staring at nothing while he contemplated how much to tell Sakura.

Shuffling closer, her hand touched the blond's arm, fingers squeezing gently in a show of comfort. He decided that the only way to know the outcome was to let it play out.

"The intruder was Sasuke" Sakura's body went rigid, her eyes frozen in a wide stare against his. The grip on his arm tightened, but her chin swept downward in a nod. He continued.

"I didn't know until last night...when he came back. I was awake and when he came in my room, I tackled him. I saw the Sharingan and he called me... called me 'Dobe'"

A wet warmth hit Naruto's shoulder. Raising his head, unaware of having lowered his gaze to his lap, he cursed himself. Sakura was crying against his shoulder.

A few tense moments later, between breaths, she managed to urge him to continue. "Was...was he...hurt? Did...he say...say what he was doing in...in Konoha? ...Sasuke...."

Hugging her, Naruto bit out what he could.

"He was fine. Not a thing wrong with him that I could see. I think he...he just wanted to, um...check up on...us. Yeah, he wanted to know how we're getting along without him. Arrogant prick as always. Heh heh"

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip. He hated lying to her, but she was too upset just hearing about Sasuke, he didn't think she'd like hearing just how much 'checking up' Sasuke had done to him.

* * *

Sakura vehemently hated her own intelligence at the moment. Why, Dear Kami, why did she have to figure out the things she had. Poor Naruto probably thought she was crying because Sasuke had come home and she hadn't seen him, or maybe that he had come around at all.

Nope. She was upset because she'd seen the faded pink scars scratched up Naruto's back, had healed them, actually. She'd seen the cleanliness of his apartment seconds before the slop had dumped on her head and had been impressed that someone would tackle that mess. She'd seen his blush and...she just knew.

Naruto wouldn't tell her the whole truth anymore than she'd tell a soul about Sasuke having been here.

Simply because it wasn't her business to know what went on between them, as curious as she was to know if Sasuke was really as great a kisser as she'd thought in her head, and, honestly, it was kind of interesting how such two different personalities could intermesh. No wonder Naruto wasn't into her 'like that' -as he'd said, anymore. She didn't have a 'Y' chromosome, and he had Sasuke. Oh my. Gah, the questions plaguing her head were insane.

Funny though, most were about their relationship. Not about Sasuke and _her_, but Sasuke and _Naruto_. Her tears continued, but now she was trying to hide her laughter. Impressed with herself over how great she was actually taking this new development, she started ranting in her head. _'HA! Take __**that **__Ino. Guess you'll never catch Sasuke either! He's GAY!'_

* * *

Blinking, Naruto stared at the top of Sakura's spiked head. She had been crying so hard, and suddenly she was laughing, gripping her sides and everything.

Hunh?

Wiping the tear stains from her cheeks, he cradled her face, timidly calling her name until she looked at him with shinning eyes, her face red.

"Sakura? What's so funny?" She sucked in a breath, calming. "Nothing much, just the thought of Sasuke getting hit with that gunk like I did" Naruto smirked.

"Heh, yeah. I am sorry about that, but I really wasn't expecting you. I don't know what made me set it up... I guess, I figured that if I set up anything complicated, he'd know, but something so stupid, he'd fall for it. Like Kakashi-sensei, that time with the chalkboard eraser"- his smirk faded into a serious, eye narrowed stare- "So, um... about that, you're not, you know...going to tell anyone about this, are ya'?"

Sakura punched his shoulder.

"NO!, I'm not going to tell anyone. Don't worry, this will be our secret. I promise"

Naruto felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. Scratching the back of his head, he smiled full heartedly.

"Yeah, thanks, Sakura! I knew I could count on you"

* * *

Sliding the button through the loop, Sakura twisted the leg of her boot to fit comfortably. Thanking him for the use of his shower, and a t-shit, since hers would need a few good washings before all the gunk came out, she opened his door. His smile was the last thing she saw before the old, green paint of the door blocked her vision.

Sighing, she walked a short distance, knowing Naruto would most likely be listening for her fading footsteps, and looking around, finding no one close enough to see her, she leapt to the roof opposite Naruto's.

Needing an excuse to pause, she finger combed her wet hair, pulling it up into a pony-tail and snapping the elastic from her wrist to hold the handful of hair while she searched the bland brown roof-top.

Sure enough, there, in the far, right corner, only partially seen through the billowing sheets hanging on the clothes-line and nightly shadows, miniscule waves of energy shimmered.

Genjutsu.

It was a low grade jutsu, meant to instantly cover one's presence at a moment's notice. She used them all the time and was so attuned to the inner workings that it practically didn't exist for her. Like a bed sheet, she mentally peeled the cover back to find another illusion of 'nothing'. Only this one had slammed in place hard enough to feel the chakra; lifting the hair at her nape. She would know that sensation anywhere and it cut off her breath. It had been that simple. He was close, so heart-breakingly close and if Naruto hadn't of confessed, she may not have ever had this moment.

Swallowing the thickness in her throat and ignoring the pounding of her heart, she licked her lips and called out.

"Sasuke, did you forget that I'm well versed in Genjutsu? You might as well come out of hiding, seeing as I already know you're here. I have no intention of announcing such, nor am I interested in fighting you. Well, that is unless you plan on leaving me on a bench, again" She huffed a short, wary laugh. "I merely want a moment of your _precious _time"

...

"Hn."

Sakura managed to successfully school her features to remain stern, though not hostile, despite the throb of her pounding heart beating in her chest. That little 'hn' sounded as though it came from right behind her.

What scared her the most was that it very well could have, after all, he still hadn't shown himself. Her body tensed. Self-preservation gnawed at her. She wanted to see him so badly it hurt, despite not knowing if she'd hug him or maim him, she just knew that she'd regret not waiting to find out how she'd react. Couldn't resist seeing for herself if the boy they'd chased since they were twelve was honestly here.

Plus, the words floating in her mind were cementing and were lining up to the tip of her tongue.

Careful to move with subtle and graceful motions, she placed her hands at her hips, cocked an eyebrow and began tapping her foot.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Ta-tap.

Ta-tap-tap....tap.

"You're still annoying"

Her smirk was shaky at best. She could almost feel his words, so low was his voice; so near. Listening to the soft whisper of rustling fabric as he stepped around her, his ever-present grimace planted on his face. He was indulging her, Sakura knew, but his generosity was most likely at an end.

"Welcome home, Sasuke" She wanted so many things at that moment, selfish, childish things. To hug him, to kiss him, to touch the satiny strands of ink-black hair. To feel his cheek split beneath her knuckles, to pluck those damned eyes from his head, to make him feel the combined hurt he'd bestowed upon Naruto and herself - she froze.

"Hn. As you've pointed out, my time is limited. Was that all you planned to say?"

She thawed. Her fingers tightened a fraction on her hips, her lips trembled, but wanting him to know that she wasn't _playing _with fire, she looked up from his mouth to his ebony iris's.

No Sharingan? He still didn't see her as a threat, a mistake on his part, but not one she'd prove physically tonight.

"I haven't told him that I saw through his lie, but I'm aware of why you've been coming to see Naruto"

To his credit, he didn't try to deny anything. Settling, instead, with a flash of red in his eyes as a warning. Sakura blinked, no longer sure if she was talking to Sasuke, or an imitation of a sort, but not caring. One way or the other, he'd still hear her words.

"Sasuke, Naruto has become a very special part of my life. You, of all people, should understand _that _bond: of what it's like when that extended part of your soul is threatened.

"I promise you; if he is damaged _in any way _by your presence, I will spend the rest of my life searching you out. I _will _stoop to your level and I _will _find you, and I will make sure that the psychological trauma _Itachi _bestowed upon you will be sweet dreams to what I will inflict"

Biting into her bottom lip when he raised a brow, his eyes flashing in anger, she sucked in a breath then raised her hands, palms facing Sasuke to show that she wasn't hostile to him. At the moment, anyway. Stepping forward, she placed her hands on his shoulders and rising up to her toes, she breathed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Kami, how she missed him, but she knew that the past was just that.

Giving him his space again, nearly giddy with relief that she was still conscious, she cocked her head and gave him a smile that Sai would be proud of. "_Good Night, _Sasuke"

* * *

Watching Sakura turn and practically glide across the roof-top, pause, and then wave over her shoulder before leaping from his sight, Sasuke decided that Sakura had finally crossed the line from a minimal, to a moderate threat. The girl had guts to threaten him in one breath, kiss him the next.

Resisting the urge to shiver - from the chill in the air and _not _Sakura's velvety voice ringing true with her sugary promise of pain, 'eh _hem'_, he made a wide sweep of his surroundings before stepping out from the shadows.

He'd seen the wicked flash of irritation in Sakura's green iris's when he'd switched his real body with the clone. He was annoyed that _anyone_ aside from the object of his affection knew where his interests lie. Not that he was ashamed in any way, but he didn't want his personal business flashed all over like some kind of open book.

All his life, the lies he'd believed had been the public knowledge. The stares, the pity. Even now it drove him to frown deeper. Naruto had suffered under the public scrutiny too and Sasuke couldn't forget that, no matter how hard he'd tried.

Nor could he easily push away the sight of Naruto's eyes. He'd tried to reason with himself; growing up obessed with his own eyes- damned dojutsu, he was attracted by the eyes of others.

He could remember the pale greys, fawn browns, glittery greens, darker blacks to deadly reds.

Then Naruto's deep cerulean blue would flash in his mind and nearly make Sasuke visibly twitch. They annoyed him. Damn near _haunted_ him.

Painful memories of attempting to kill Naruto; the emotions swirling within the cobalt iris's. The clenching of his own heart. _Fuck!_ That same voice of reason assaulted him time and again whenever he thought of Naruto's death, by his hand or another's.

Without Naruto, this world would lose so much. Akatsuki would have to formulate a 'Plan B', not that the Raven cared about any of that. Konoha would lose their Trump card, plus they'd have to skip to the next person in line vying to be Hokage. If Konoha remains standing, that is.

The bottom line is that the racious blond was too open to the world, too friendly. Like a loveable spider in a web, he was connected to so many... Too many lives would be broken, shattered -even, by such a loss. And Sasuke had finally acknowledged this; his own existence would be battered without Naruto.

After all, insane, supposed-to-be-dead members of a long gone Clan didn't count as family, he knew all too well that material attachments ment nothing, and more so...

Knowing that at least _one _person counted him as someone worth having in their lives without strings attached, despite his issues with anger, vengeance, sever social short-comings and obsessive compulsive disorder, meant more than nothing to him.

Some days, it meant everything.

It was that thought that drove Sasuke to step foot inside the Konoha gates again, and although the challenge had been overcome, it hadn't been _easy_.

Creeping through the shadows to avoid detection was like breathing to him, necessary and done without conscious thought, but his very being screamed at him.

He should _not _be here. Not for this reason.

Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin would be beyond curious. This passed morning Karin had given him hell when she'd spotted the _bruise_ on his neck Naruto had given him. She'd screamed at him about his 'Fuckin' around!' He had glared at her until Karin's brow ticked, her hands in fists and she'd turned on her heel and stormed off. Even Suigetu had mouthed off, wondering why he wasn't able to take off to 'get some'. Sasuke had glared at him too.

This was more than simply trying to 'get off'- not that he had anyway. _This _was laying the foundations of another life he could have had. This was about setting right something he was too blind to see when he was younger.

Not that they'd understand any part of it. As far as they knew, Sasuke hated every part of Konoha, including the Jinchuriki.

They were wrong, and he, for one, heart stopping moment, had been tempted to set them straight.

To gage their reactions as he let it known that he, in fact, wasn't sleeping with some random woman in some random town.

But that he was sneaking into Konoha to visit his, once, best friend. That watching him sleep had soothed him, had made him really think.

That kissing Naruto, feeling the warmth of his skin against his finger tips had melted some part of him, had drawn Sasuke in. That he wanted him.

But Jugo had stared at him with such an understanding expression that Sasuke had kept his silence, grunted and without a backwards glance, had stole away into the indigo sunrise and escaped.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in the familiar scent of the night. The wall at his back made with rough planks, the paint faded and peeling. Shabby.

As Naruto's appartment had been. The first night Sasuke hadn't wanted to touch anything in fear he might contract something, but, as a first rule, he had to familiarize himself with the place, and so he had. Searching, learning.

A few things had surprised him.

Like just how often Sakura was around. So often, that she kept a box of tampons under Naruto's bathroom sink, hidden behind the cleaning products so he wouldn't find them. No wonder she'd smelled like Naruto's soap tonight, she was obviously comfortable enough to shower here.

Or the fact that despite the lack of change in Naruto's daily choice of clothing, he had a full wardrobe, and not one thing put in a proper place. All of it had been laying on the floor, over the couch, strewn over chairs. He'd even found a pair of boxers within the foliage of a house plant.

The well worn photo of Naruto and himself. Why it was hidden, Sasuke wasn't sure, but it had meaning to Naruto, and that had helped steel his intentions.

Sasuke hadn't known if he should have been amused, or disgusted, but he'd 'rolled up his sleeves' and set to work.

He hadn't been sure what he was going to tackle tonight, but it didn't matter. He was a few steps from the balcony and knowing Naruto, there'd be something to pick up.

Avoiding the open light the evening lamps casted, he moved in the shadows, seemingly stretching his body to follow the building's structure until he silently leapt to the balcony. Unsurprised by the light shining through the pane of glass - he was earlier tonight than usual, he tilted his chin down and to the side to peer inside.

His eye twitched. The place was, literally, torn upside down and Naruto was a mere few paces away, on his hands and knees, scrubbing at some mess on the floor.

What the hell had happened?

* * *

The crystal pendant of the necklace thumped lightly against his t-shirt, his arms straining as he fought with the rag. The damned thing kept sticking in the goop and his arms were beginning to hurt from the pressure. His clones had made short work of most of it, but the puddle by the front door had hardened into a pain in the ass.

Naruto scowled. He'd wanted to leave the mess, had shrugged and said something about cleaning it later in response to Sakura's inquiry, but she hadn't let him. Telling him she'd buy him a bowl of ramen if it was cleaned by tomorrow.

He was starting to wonder if it was worth it. He'd buy it himself. Sitting back on his heels, he swiped a drop of sweat from his brow, glaring at the bare spots of floor teasingly peeking through the grayish blob.

Man, that hadn't been a brilliant idea.

Feeling the heat of work, he threw the rag in the bucket of water at his side and ripped the black shirt over his head, fluffing the spikes of his hair in the back, and threw it toward the remains of his couch. Ah, his poor couch. He'd hated the middle cushion, with it's stupid lump that refused to die, but the rest of it was fluffy and the grayish-blue color was soothing. It was great for napping.

Now it was a mass of yellow foam and splintered wood.

Naruto froze, his eyes falling on the orange cover of a book beneath a ripped cushion. Rising in a hurry, slipping on the wet floor and sloshing water everywhere, he dove forward.

Snatching the book, he exhaled in relief. The cover had been ripped a little bit, but the photo tucked in the pages hadn't been touched at all. There on his knees, he ran his fingers over the face he knew so well, and missed. Young Sasuke had been riddled with issues and he'd been a cocky bastard, but he hadn't been cruel or so hatefull.

The Sasuke he knew now confused him. Seriously, if he stopped for a moment to think about the past few nights, especially _last _night, it made his brain hurt.

As far as he knew, Sasuke was all gun ho about killing him, but that kiss hadn't been lethal, it had been _vital_. It made his heart pound, his breaths ragged and loud as if to say 'Yes, you're _alive_!'

It made him want more, and that alone was troubling.

He'd accepted that he was into Sasuke, the prick was too pretty to really worry about why he'd changed his sexual preference, but even he had standards - and he was damned sure that falling into bed, not that he'd thought about it or anything, with his best friend and world's most wanted criminal was something to avoid.

Ah well, can't help who you love.

For the second time in only a few minutes, Naruto froze, his eyes wide and staring straight ahead. His thoughts disturbing him...

until the sound of his balcony door sliding open excited him.

A random thought replaced the previous one, making Naruto jolt with annoyance; Sasuke wouldn't have fallen into his trap 'cause he only used the balcony. Naruto's eyes tightened. _DAMNIT!_

The blond listened against his will, his conscious self trying to find any source of sound coming from the man walking up behind him, but he heard nothing. Subconsciously he was very aware of the raven's presence. Could feel the dark eyes boring into the back of his head.

Sasuke's hand was cool against his bare back, his lips warm where the pressed lightly to his bare shoulder. "Dobe"

Naruto huffed, feeling his free will float away on his breath, then leaning his head back to rest against Sasuke's chest. "Teme, you came back?"

"Hn" The hand on his back floated down, over his side and wrapped around his wrist. Naruto tried to hold his arm in place as it was pulled, but he gave in, no longer caring if Sasuke thought he was stupid for keeping such a photo.

The room was quiet, you could here the wind whistling through the cracks of the building, the soft breathing of the two males. Naruto heard Sasuke's laugh, a soft exhale of sound that warmed where his breath ghosted over Naruto's skin.

"I assume that I was missed, Naruto? If your concern over such a trivial thing as this picture is of any indication?"

Naruto scowled, his hand holding the tiny treasure snapping away from Sasuke's grip. "Whatever, Teme, you wouldn't understand it, anyway"

"Why do you think I'm here, Dobe?" Naruto shivered, lips skimming the shell of his ear with the gently spoken words.

Troubled colbalt eyes finally met Sasuke's dark gaze. Naruto's brows lowered in confusion. "I don't get it"

Sasuke smirked, and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

The kiss was fierce, demanding. Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's face, his thumbs tracing the scars on his cheeks. Naruto growled deep in his throat, his own hands gripping the front of Sasuke's white shirt, pulling him closer as he twisted his body around.

Feeling Sasuke's tongue slide over his upper lip, Naruto opened his mouth, inviting him in and sliding his tongue over Sasuke's, giving as good as he got.

The blond's stomach clenched, his insides quivering with an unfamiliar, yet _good_, feeling. His head swam and he realized a need for air. Tearing his mouth away, he breathed heavily, laying opened mouthed kisses on Sasuke's jaw, tasting his skin, feeling the pounding of a pulse against his tongue as he worked his way down the raven's neck.

Head tilted, a soft grunt escaped Sasuke's throat with a particular hard suck of his skin. Naruto smirked, and bit down. Sasuke's sharp exhale was a wet warmth against his shoulder and ripples of heated chills ripped up Naruto's spine, trailing down his arms and making his hands shake against Sasuke's chest. It was embarrassing and Naruto blushed, fighting for his grip to steady.

Sasuke's senses were sharpened, feeling himself being slowly engulfed by Naruto. His warm, earthly smell of cinnamon and pine, the taste of his mouth, the satiny texture of tanned skin beneath his pale hands. Each new discovery shouldn't have been a surprise, but after the initial shock, they seemed to fit right in, filling a puzzle in his mind.

When he felt Naruto shiver, hands; still tangled in Sasuke's shirt, tighten and shake, another piece seemed to click in place. This moment was _right_. Being with Naruto was _right_.

Long, slender fingers, worn and rough from his harsh lifestyle, wrapped around Naruto's hands and with a slow, sure push, he brought the blond's palms to rest on the bulge in his pants.

Shock registered in Naruto's gaze, his wide eyes staring down at their joined hands, feeling a twitch against his palm. "You know we want this, I want this...Naruto" Sasuke's soft words echoed inside Naruto, bouncing like a rubber ball through his mind. He blinked. The concept of being wanted by the one person who tried for years -Years!, to push him away was a breath-taking freedom. He smiled, so bright and genuienly happy. Eyes, twilight blue and beautiful caught Sasuke's dark gaze and scorched him. Struck him. After tonight, nothing would be the same.

Desire made Naruto tighten his grip, and Sasuke's soft huff, arms encircling his bare shoulders, was encouraging.

Heart fluttering, Naruto blocked off the part of his brain that screamed how weird this was, and leaning forward to briefly press his lips to Sasuke's, he settled his forehead on the Raven's shoulder and drug his finger's down Sasuke's clothed length.

So new, yet, empowering to bring Sasuke to panting; the breaths hot and wet, sloppy kisses and tiny bites to his neck and throat in response to seemingly every move of the blond's hand. The rigid length trapped between layers of cloth, yet easily definable, easily teased. His palm sweaty from the friction.

His own body responding to the stimulation, knowing just how each little move could make a man's body react, he moaned into Sasuke's shoulder to feel the raven's hands trail down his back, to feel his upper body being pushed back to allow Sasuke room to maneuver. The rough texture of his tongue slid across Naruto's pectoral, pausing to lightly kiss the faint chidori scar, then lower until soft, moist lips caressed his nipple, drawing it into his mouth, making Naruto's grip nearly painful on Sasuke's erection.

Grunting, the raven raised up to his knees, dislodging the hand that had been working him into a heated, sloppy mess, and attacked the blond's mouth with a bruising urgency. His tongue swiping and tangling with Naruto's. Using the same affiance to pull his arms from his open-chested shirt, letting it drop behind him while still tucked into his pants.

Possessively, Naruto caressed the smooth, sweat-slicked skin against his palms, the intense heat and shocking tingles warming his fingers as they traveled down Sasuke's chest, tweaking hardened nipples and massaging the hard-earned muscles. Around and up his back, finger tips digging until they both knew that faint dark marks would mar the pale skin - yet neither caring.

Growling in his throat, Sasuke pulled against Naruto's spine, pushing their groins together as he straddled the blond, feeling the body tense beneath him as Naruto paused.

Yanking his mouth from Sasuke's, Naruto hissed in a ragged breath, surprised to hear the breathlessness in his voice.

"What the _hell _do you think you're do-_Ahhhh_...Fuck!" Sasuke smirked and ground into him, jolts of pleasure arching Naruto's spine. "Shut it, Dobe"

Naruto's lust flushed cheeks darkened, his brows lowered. He moved to push against Sasuke's shoulders, intending to let some cooler air clear his head but Sasuke had already drawn back. With quick actions, Sasuke slid his knees between Naruto's thighs and with a steady push, Naruto felt his shoulders hit the floor.

This was all so new to the blond. He'd read about it, heard about it, and on some awkward occasions, had seen it. But he'd never been the recipient of such affections, and somewhere in the back of his fuzzy brain, a tiny, wary voice tried to wake Naruto up. To make him shove Sasuke in a corner and run, but silken bluish-black strands of hair tickled his stomach, his sides twitching with the feel of Sasuke's mouth working his way down Naruto's torso. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, Naruto ignored that annoying voice until it disappeared.

Besides, it wasn't needed. Naruto always went with what felt right at the moment, and Sasuke's tongue tracing the kanji around his bellybutton felt pretty damned _great_.

So lost in sensation, he hadn't noticed the popping of his button, or the slow lowering of his zipper, but, with an undignified yelp, he did feel the losening of his pants, and the successful tugging of pant legs that had Naruto sliding a few feet forward as his pants - _and boxers?!_ - were pulled right off and thrown over a shoulder.

Sasuke's smirk was feral. Finally he had his Dobe just the way he wanted him; naked, flushed with desire, hard, and speechless. _Perfect._

Naruto struggled to lift himself up to his elbows and was stunned to see that Sasuke was decidedly not wearing _anything,_ either. Unabashadly his eyes drank Sasuke in, an appreciative smirk tilting his lips. The guy was built. He wasn't bunched into masses of muscles, but he _looked _strong with the subtle grace in which he moved, slowly inching his way between Naruto's legs until his arms encased Naruto's head, and Sasuke's face was a breath away.

"Have you anything to say now, Dobe?" Naruto gave Sasuke a shit eating grin."Yeah, you're a Jerk"

Dark, mesmerizing iris's fell to watch Naruto's mouth, glancing up to meet a glazed, blue gaze then back down to his mouth again. The slight move was seductive and Naruto gaped, his member twitching.

"Hn" A faint grin tugged at Sasuke's lips before they captured Naruto's. Easing his weight down, he molded his frame to nearly encompass the body beneath him, knowing the grunt expelled from the blond was only for show, and more likely a response to their dicks rubbing together as they shifted. To Sasuke, it had an effect of tingles rocketing from his groin, down to his curling toes and back.

Naruto pressed his heels to the floor, titled his head back and began rocking his hips, panting with the amazing feelings rushing through his body. Biting into his lips to stifle the moans clogging this throat.

Gripping the back of Sasuke's neck, threading his fingers through the soft strands of hair, he pulled him in for another searing kiss, his back arching off the floor to feel a hand glide over his stomach. Within his clouded mind, Naruto registered the sudden feel of chakra. His brow furrowed in resistance, yet unable to understand the reasons for it, until he felt the unbelieveable sensation of zapping flickers of heat wrap around his erection. His body shuddered, his back arching painfully as he gasped in rapture.

Sasuke had tossed the idea around in his head for a while now. Not until recently, after completely dismantling the finer details until there was no point left unknown did he even attempt to try this on himself. With startling results.

Hn, who knew that his chidori could be used at a sexual stimulant. He did, and now Naruto did as well.

Careful, oh so careful to keep only the barest minimum of chakra created electricity in his fingertips, Sasuke moved his hand in time with Naruto's breathing, rubbing his thumb over the slit, spreading pre-cum and making the head slick. The blond's chest heaved against his own as they moved in sync, grinding, sweat-slickened.

The static in the air dancing between their bodies, lighting their racing blood farther then before and bringing them to the brink. So, so close that his sight faded at the edges and his entire body tensed...

"Ahhh,..._Sasu_..._ke_!"

Sasuke felt his body unwind almost painfully in it's intensity after hearing Naruto expell his name in a broken breath. Precious seconds later, the hard length in his grip twitched. Sticky and hot, his hand and both of their stomachs bore evidence of Naruto's release.

Allowing a few minutes of weakness to show, Sasuke let his forehead fall to rest against the sweaty chest beneath him, listening to the harsh beating of his lover's heart as it slowed. Relaxing with the gentle play of tanned hands running over his cooling skin, across his shoulders, down his arms and up again.

He felt...sleepy. A contented type of sleepy. Strange in itself, stranger still that he didn't mind.

* * *

Pulling the fluffy, green towel from over his head, Naruto caught a foggy glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes seemed brighter, bluer. His cheeks beaming with a healthy, pink glow. Without actually trying, his mouth tilted like he was on the verge of smiling. He looked...Happy.

"Keh, don't forget to brush your teeth, Dobe, your breath is foul" The reflection snarled, dark blond brows slanting. "Bastard, I'll knock all your teeth out!"

Looking up from toweling his feet, Sasuke met Naruto's mock angry glare in the mirror. "Hn"

Growling, Naruto snatched his toothbrush and loaded the bristles with toothpaste, shoving the thing into his mouth. Back and forth, up, down. Scrubbing his tongue. Sipping a handful of water, he gurgled while rinsing off his toothbrush, then spit into the sink. Looking back up, he fought the urge to twist and punch the man suddenly standing directly behind him. Really, one shouldn't startle a ninja.

Sasuke fought to keep his face neutral, keeping his amusement at Naruto's expense to himself. For the moment. Waiting for Naruto to turn, he stepped forward and pinned the merely towel-clad man against the sink, one arm on either side as he tilted his head and looked down into those haunting cerulean iris's.

"Any plans for today, Moron?"

Crossing his arms and tilting his head in the opposite direction, Naruto snickered. "Oh, you know, eat ramen, train, flirt with Sakura, train, chase bad guys, search for my evil best-friend. Same ol', same ol' "

"Hn" Licking his lips, Sasuke pressed light kisses to Naruto's jaw, slowly working his way down his neck, pausing there to worry the already darkened patch of skin. Secretly pleased to know that his Dobe was marked by him.

Swallowing, Naruto unwound his arms and gripped Sasuke's shoulders, unsure if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. "Yo...you?"

Tracing the outer shell of Naruto's ear before breathing out softly, Sasuke smirked. "Leave Konoha, confuse my team, contemplate ending a few lives, easily avoid capture by you, and then, if I care to, I may make time to return"

Shivers ripped up Naruto's spine, eyes narrowing. "Che, yeah right. You'll be back, I'll come home tonight and probably find you sound asleep in my bed, heh"

Sasuke leaned in close enough to feel their lips brush as he spoke before devouring Naruto's mouth.

"Hn. Don't be late"

A breeze fluttered over Naruto's damp skin, opening his hazy eyes, he found empty air where Sasuke had just stood.

Grinning big, he shook the excess water from his blond spikes. Walking into his still dark apartment, he noticed the faintest sliver of orange light rising from the east, the balcony door left ever so slightly ajar.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!"

Looking up from between his feet, Naruto waved as Sakura jogged over to him from across the field he'd been walking by. "Hey, Sakura! What's up?"

Catching up, Sakura's fair complexion turned a shade pinker; unable to stop her eyes from straying to the open collar of Naruto's jacket.

Sure enough, faded love bites dotted the side of his neck.

Resisting the urge to giggle, she looped her arm through Naruto's and they started walking.

After last night, saying what she had to Sasuke; it had hurt. She'd walked back home in a stupor, unbelieving in herself that she'd _threatened _him. But...she did. And now...she felt _great_. A weight had shifted off her shoulders, she had breathed deeply and smiled. Genuinely.

So what if her childhood dreams of being with the Avenger wouldn't ever come true.

Sasuke had come home. Even if not forever, he did return. Of his own free will. That was more than Naruto or herself could have believed.

Plus, Naruto looked happy. She had seen the smile he'd tried to hide with his head down.

Sasuke did that to him. Good Boy.

"So, Sakura...when did ya' want to buy me that bowl of ramen?" Watching Naruto's face scrunch into his cheesy grin, Sakura grinned back.

"Did you manage to clean up _all _the goop?"

Naruto was assulted by a memory of jumping away from a half-cleaned glop of goop for a picture, then Sasuke...

..."Shit!"

* * *

**Ahhh, the art of distraction. I'm a master. I also want to thank **_**Theteacher **_**for being my awesome beta. Hugz!**


End file.
